Far Away Love
by FyreWych
Summary: A power stronger than the Ring. Two souls that search for love. An evil that's worse than ever. Will good triumph over evil or will everyone fall into the dark depths of darkness and despair?
1. The girls

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. Please R&R. Thanks,FyreWych-

* * *

Far Away Love

A woman walks on the streets late at night, going home from work. The streets are filled with people going to clubs and gang meetings. Considering that she lives in one of the slum towns of Texas, it's no surprise that there are gangs. She walks to the side of a building and climbs the fire escape up to the sixth floor, which is the highest floor of the building. She climbs in through the window stealthily, not making a single noise. When out of no where she collides with a vase and . . . . .CRASH!

"Aww man." The woman whined. She turns around and makes a run toward the window. But before she could a voice calls out.

"Desiree Evelyn Ramir, you turn around this instant!" the voice of a woman yelled. The woman that was called Desiree turned around. She looked at the other woman with annoyance and shame.

"Desi, why didn't you tell me that you were going to come home from work late? I was worried sick!" The woman said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise Micheline." Desiree said sincerely. The woman that was called Micheline looked at Desiree. She made a huge mistake by doing so because Desiree was looking at her with her puppy eyes. (A/N Now you know that when a person looks at you with puppy eyes that you can't help but do anything that they want you to do. Best weapon that has ever been invented.) Micheline tried to look away but she couldn't. Finally after about five minutes she gave in.

"I forgive you, but please try to tell me next time. It isn't that hard you know." Micheline said dejectedly. She always gave in when Desiree gave her one of those puppy dog looks. It worked when they were younger and it still worked now that they're older.

They were sisters after all, even though they only shared a father . . . .

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry that the chapter is so short but I just wanted to get it started. The next chapter or two is about Micheline's and Desiree's past. 


	2. The past and the wish

FyreWych: As much as I hate to say it, I don't own Lord of the Rings . . . . . but I do own Legolas!

!BAM!

FyreWych: OH NO! It's the fanfic police! I thought I killed them all! AHHHHH!

They grab FyreWych and laugh evilly

Fanfic Police: HAHAHAHA! You'll never get rid of us! HAHAHAHAH! Come on, say it! SAY IT, SAY IT, SAY IT!

FyreWych: humph! FINE! mumbles

Fanfic Police: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

FyreWych! I DON'T OWN LEGOLAS!

She runs and cries in the corner.

Fanfic Police: On with the story . . . .

FanficPolice: WAIT! A few rules first. The words in quotations are people talking ex: "words". The words that are slanted are thoughts ex: _Words_. Now you can continue.

* * *

Far Away Love

Micheline's P.O.V.

It all started twenty years ago, when my father brought home with him a baby. Yes, that baby was Desiree. I'm not sure where she came from but I was sure that she was a child he had with another woman. I sure that you're confused with all of this so I guess I should start from the beginning . . . .

* * *

My mother, Lena, and I lived in Surfers Paradise, Australia. She met my dad, Blaine, at one of those business meetings. You see my grandfather is the owner of Baroque Industries and my dad was an intern at Jaquares Incorporated. So he went to the business meeting along with a few other people and the vice-president, who worked at Jaquares Inc., to represent the company. That's where my mom met my dad.

My grandfather was taking her to these business meetings to show her the ropes, just in case he passed away suddenly. He didn't want to give away the company to some "incompetent" person. He wanted to keep it in the family. His words not mine. So he took her to the meeting and she and dad hit it off. You could say that it was love at first sight.

Anyway, he quit his internship at Jaquares Inc. and stayed here with my mom. About a month later they got married and soon after that they had me. My grandfather switched and taught my dad instead. So now he's the vice-president of the company. You could say that everything worked out for the better but his job took him away from home a lot. So I didn't get to see him as much as I wanted but he was still there for us, even if it was only his voice on the phone. He would call ten times a day to check up on us, he would call us even more if he had more time. Now that brings us back to Desiree.

I remember that night so well. I remember the date and time too, it was a Sunday, September twenty-second to be exact, twenty-five minutes after nine. My father came home with a baby in his arms. I even remember the conversation they had. This is how it went . . . .

"Lena, I can explain." My father said in a rush.

"Blaine . . . ." My mother couldn't say anything, she was speechless. She was probably hurt too because she started crying after saying that.

"Micheline, go to bed. Your mom and I need to talk." He said firmly. I was about to argue back that I didn't want to go be but he beat me to it.

"Michi don't argue and go to bed, now." He said it in a tone of voice that it was final. So I closed my mouth and went off to bed. I went into my room but I didn't go to sleep. I put my ear to the door and listened to their conversation turned argument. I couldn't exactly hear them but I knew they were talking about the baby. I stayed up far about an hour before I decided that it was to for me to go to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up and went down to breakfast, there was the baby sitting in my old high chair with my mother feeding her. I guess they decided to keep the baby since she's still here. I didn't mind, I was glad I have a sister now.

Anyway, twenty years have past and I'm still glad that I have a sister. I didn't know where she came from but I decided that she must be my half-sister. After all, some men do have mistresses and sometimes accidentally have children together. Besides, I'm glad that little mishap happened otherwise I would have been an only child.

I'm pretty sure that she takes after her mother, considering that she has black hair and baby blue eyes while the rest of us have golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Sure she's cute but pretty, I don't think so. (A/N Looks like she's conceited and jealous.)

We've lived in Australia for most of our lives but when Desiree graduated we decided to go to the states. We've been saving money for this trip since the beginning of our allowance along with money from our jobs. We both used to work in a super market as cashiers that is, until we quit our jobs in the last month of Desiree's senior year. After that, you know the rest. We moved to North Texas and got jobs. I got a job as a hostess for this restaurant and she worked as a bartender. And that brings us back to the situation at hand.

* * *

No P.O.V.

"Awww, Michi don't pout. I said I was sorry. What more do you want of me?" Desiree sobbed dramatically. Micheline knew that Desiree was just joking around and just wanted to see her reaction. So she thought, "_Two can play that game."_

"I want you to . . . . Nah, nevermind. It's a stupid idea." Micheline sighed. Like she predicted, Desiree took the bait.

"You want me to what? Come on Michi, tell me please." Desiree said excitedly. Micheline looked her in the eye and said, "I don't want to tell you. It could be jinxed." Desiree laughed at her, "Come on, it can't be that bad. Besides, remember the time I put super glue on Mrs. Jenkins sleeve?"

"Of course I do! There's no way I'll ever forget that incident!" Micheline stated.

"Well, remember how you and Dina kept saying Kara would rat me out and I said she wouldn't?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah, we said that you were jinxing it because you kept repeating that she wouldn't squeal on you. Why do you ask?" Micheline said confused by the question.

"Well, I didn't listen to you and your crazy friend and continued to repeat it. When she came out of the principal's office I asked her if she had ratted on me. She said she didn't and you know what? The principal didn't call home and no one besides you, me, Dina, and Kara knows that I did it. So now are you going to tell me? I mean, it's not like it'll happen you know?" Desiree explained. Micheline became quiet for a moment to soak in what Desiree just said. _"You know, Desi is right. There's no way that what I tell her is going to come true, right?" _Micheline thought.

"Alright," Micheline said dejectedly for the second time that day, "I'll tell you. I want you to . . . go to . . . . . . Middle Earth."

"What? Middle Earth? Are you nuts, there's no way I can go there! It doesn't exist!" Desiree exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, you're right. It doesn't exist. But it would be cool to go there though, don't you think Desi?" Micheline laughed.

"I guess, I don't know. I like here but yeah, it would be cool to go there. But seriously though Michi, I think you like the Lord of the Rings a little too much," Desiree said, "Anyway I'm tired, so good night Michi, sweet dreams."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Micheline yelled.

* * *

Somewhere in another realm . . . .

"So you would like to come home to Middle Earth. It would be hard to bring back but I'll manage. Besides, we need you here and you don't know of the immense power you hold. You need guidance. So consider your wish granted." A lone figure says to the enchanted lapis lazuli sphere. The figure then pulls out a fluorite pendulum and says a few words in a strange language. It glows a bright green and as quickly as it came, the glow disappeared . . . . .

* * *

FyreWych: I hope you like the chapter, if not then tell me. I accept all flames and suggestions. I'm new at this so help me out. I'm also a little loss for the next chapter and if you could, tell me who you want paired together. Other that that please R&R. Thank You. 


	3. The fainting and Solange

FyreWych, "I don't own the Lord of the Rings or Legolas."

FyreWych looks at Fanfic Police and shouts "Are you happy?"

Fanfic police replies, "Yes, I'm immensely happy. Now a few rules before the story start. The words in quotations are people talking ex: "words". The words that are in italics are people's thoughts ex: _words_."

FyreWych looks at the reader and says, "Look, I know that in most of LOTR stories people speak in Elvish. Unfortunately, I don't know any Elvish nor will I go look all over the internet for it. So in my story **NO** one will speak Elvish, they will be able to do other means of communication. If you're not happy with it go read something else because this isn't meant for you. Now on with this story . . . . ."

* * *

Far Away Love

The next morning, Desiree was attacked by the alarm clock. Apparently, it was time to go to eat breakfast. Her sister was the one with the day job, therefore she's the one that gets up early and makes breakfast. And one of Micheline's infamous remarks is, 'If you want some breakfast, than you better wake up before I finish making em'. So everyday Desiree wakes up around six, anytime after six fifteen means no food.

After walking with Micheline to her job, Desiree decided that she wanted to go to the park. When she arrived at the park, she started to jog on one of the paths. She kept it up for about thirty minutes. That's when she felt it, a pulsating beat. She didn't know where it came from but she decided to ignore it, thinking it was her imagination playing tricks on her. Little did she know that the wish she made last night was just about to become true. So she continued to jog for at least another hour or so. Desiree would've continued to jog if it hadn't been for her growling stomach.

"_Hmm, I think it's lunch time." _Desiree thought. She went to the nearest food store and it just so happens to be Brahms. Once she finished her cappuccino chucky chocolate ice cream, she went to visit a friend around the neighborhood. (A/N It's my favorite flavor.) Desiree's friend lives at 2004 Brentwood Lane and goes by the name of Solange Lawrence. Solange is an African woman and a pretty one. She has sandy blonde hair, golden brown skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She stands at 5' 9" next to Desiree's and Micheline's 5' 11". (A/N They're really tall, aren't they?)

After a five minute walk, Desiree knocked on Solange's door. "Hey, how you doing up there with your sister?" Solange said when she opened the door. "It's all right. A little noisy some times but all right." Desiree replied. "Really? Well, there's no mystery as to **why** it's noisy. I mean, look at where you live. It's always noisy. So girl, what you up to?" Solange asked. She was making some cold lemonade, considering that it was so hot outside. "Girl can you believe it, ninety degrees in the **middle** of **November**? Man, this Texas weather is crazy. I'll never get used to it, even if I **was** born and raised in Texas." Solange stated. (A/N I'm not kidding, it actually turned ninety degrees in November this year.)

"I know, I'm dying of dehydration. Anyway, are you going to cook anything?" Desiree asked. "Yeah, why?" Solange asked looking at Desiree. "Well, you see, I already ate today so . . . ." Desiree said quietly. "Girl, **spit it out.** Say what you want to say. I ain't afraid of the truth. I can handle it." Solange said fiercely. Desiree took a moment to consider what Solange just said. _"She did say she can handle it **and** she wants the truth. Hmm, I better move closer to the door, just in case." _Desiree thought. Solange saw Desiree get up and move toward the door. _"What she's going to tell me is not going to be good." _Solange thought. "Well you see, I," Desiree never got to finish because she felt another pulsating beat. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Solange rushing to her…

* * *

FyreWych apologizes to reader, "I'm so sorry that this is so short but I'm really busy with school so you'll have to be satisfied with this. Sorry." 


End file.
